<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby, I’m Jealous | Jay Halstead by darling_reigns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476005">Baby, I’m Jealous | Jay Halstead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns'>darling_reigns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Chicago [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Bad Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❛❛ Hi! I love your writing so much it’s so detailed and I’ve re read them over and over! Please can I request a piece with Jay where you’ve been flirting pretty heavily for a while but you get drunk at mollys and some guy tries to flirt with you and Jay steps in? Thanks so much!!❜❜- hereforhalstead </p><p>Pairings: Jay Halstead x Fem!Reader</p><p>Featuring: Jay Halstead, Y/n (Reader), unnamed male oc</p><p>Summary: Jay saves y/n from an awkward</p><p>WARNINGS: Jealous!Jay, jealousy, drunk!reader, bad flirting lines, errors I missed.</p><p>Word Count:1119</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Halstead &amp; Reader, Jay Halstead/Original Female Character(s), Jay Halstead/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One Chicago [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby, I’m Jealous | Jay Halstead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Jay opened the door to Molly’s, holding it open for a woman to exit before he walked in.</p><p>He stopped in his tracks when he saw some asshole, leaning close to you. Leaning way to close to you. Invading your personal space. Jay felt anger boil up inside of him. Jaw clenching.</p><p>“Excuse me, but I think I dropped something. MY JAW!” The guy flirted, making you let out a small chuckle. Feeling slightly flushed. Maybe it was the alcohol. The guy took that as a good sign and decided to try his luck even more. His fingers taking a strand of your hair and twirling it.</p><p>Jay felt jealousy spike inside of him. Nostrils flaring. How dare he touched you. Jay knew you weren’t his, but that didn’t stop him from feeling jealousy. He may have flirted with you a lot, but he did have feelings for you.</p><p>“Your daddy must be a drug dealer because you're dope,” He flirted again. You squinted your eyes at him. While Jay rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Well, I hope not…because that would be awkward, since I work at the precinct,” You slurred. Bringing the tip of the beer up to your mouth. Taking another sip.</p><p>“Ah, so you’re a cop, well you’re the most gorgeous cop I’ve ever met, I’d love you to frisk me,” He purred. Making you nearly choke on the liquid.</p><p>Your eyes slightly widened. As you coughed. The guy pats your back trying to soothe you. You swallowed the liquid.</p><p>“Well…I...um…I…am not a cop...I’m a forensic scientist...” You spoke dragging out your words. Slightly shuttering your words out. Jay decided to step in.</p><p>“Oh, well, you could…” He spoke again, only to be interrupted by Jay.</p><p>“Hey, babe, I am so sorry I’m late,” Jay spoke, as he wrapped his arm around your shoulder. Making your heart speed up. You felt yourself heating up. It always happened when you were around him. you felt warm and safe around him. Like you could tell him anything. You felt like a lovesick fool around him.</p><p>What Jay did next shocked you. His hand gently grabbed your chin, turning your head to face him. Your breath hitched as he lowered his head down to yours. His eyes fluttering closed, as his lips pressed against yours softly. Leaving you breathless. Your eyes fluttered closed, as his arm slipped away from your shoulders and rested on the side of your face. Deeping the kiss.</p><p>“Oh,” The guy muttered, as he walked away.</p><p>Jay pulled his lips away from yours making you let out a gasp. Eyes opening. You looked at Jay in shock, while he smiled at you.</p><p>“Thought you needed saving,” Jay spoke, putting his hands in his pockets. While you gulped.</p><p>Herman looked between Jay and you, smirking at the two of you.</p><p>“Come on, let’s get you home,” Jay spoke, making your heart clench, was he not going to bring up the kiss or did it mean nothing to him.</p><p>“Yeah,” you mumbled, as Jay wrapped an arm around your waist, helping you off the barstool.</p><p>Jay helped you walk out of Molly’s. While you were lost in thought of why he kissed you. <em>Did he do it to prove a point, was it a dominance thing, did he even love you? did the kiss mean anything to him? or did he just like to flirt with you but not take it too far. </em>Tears welling up in your eyes.</p><p>Jay noticed you trembling. He pulled you closer to his body, thinking that you were cold. But when he heard you let out a whimper. He stopped walking. Spinning you around to face him. Looking at you with concerned eyes. Heart beating faster.</p><p>“Hey, what’s wrong?” Jay asked. Hand running up and down your arm. You looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. Lips trembling. Heart aching.</p><p>“Did that kiss mean anything to you or did you just do it out of jealousy?” You asked Jay, tears falling from your eyes. Heart clenching as you spoke. Throat tightening. Body trembling. Jay’s eyes went wide, making your heart ache.</p><p>“Y/n,” Jay gulped. Swallowing hard, before he spoke again, but you spoke before he could utter another word.</p><p>“It meant something to me Jay, the kiss, but if it didn’t to you that doesn’t mean you have to string me along, I love you, Jay…I’m going to walk home,” You sniffled out. Jay felt his heart clench, as pulled away from his touch, walking away from him.</p><p>Hugging yourself with your arms. As you sobered up.</p><p>“Wait,” He yelled, running after you. He grabbed your forearm spinning you around to face him.</p><p>Heart clenching as he saw tears sliding down your cheeks. His hands cupped the side of your face.</p><p>“Of course, it meant something to me. When I saw that asshole flirting with you, I got so jealous, I know it’s wrong and selfish to think that I should be the only one that should flirt with you, but I don’t care, I love you, y/n,” Jay confessed. Looking intently into your eyes. His thumbs caressing your cheeks. Your heart fluttered at his words.</p><p>“His flirting was pretty bad, so, he isn’t much of a competition,” You replied. Smiling slightly. Jay let out a soft chuckle. Making you smile.</p><p>“I want us to be more than friends, y/n, I just I had a hard time trying to tell you that,” Jay spoke.</p><p>“I want us to be more then friends too,” You spoke. Feeling slightly flustered.</p><p>“How about we go on our first date tomorrow?” Jay suggested, making you smile.</p><p>“Yes,” You beamed.</p><p>“Come on, let’s take you home, babe,” Jay spoke.</p><p>Jay did not attempt moving his hands away from your face. Or go to his truck. His eyes stared intently into yours.</p><p>“Before we go to my truck, I just have to do this,” Jay spoke. Making you arch your eyebrow at him.</p><p>“Do what?” You gasped out.</p><p>Instead of answering you, Jay pressed his lips against yours passionately. Taking your breath away. Your arms wrapped around his neck. Pulling him closer to you.</p><p>After a few more minutes of kissing. Jay pulled away. Both of you breathing heavily.</p><p>“Your lips are so addictive,” Jay gasped out. Making you bite your bottom lip. Jay let out a groan.</p><p>“You are going to be the death of me,” Jay groaned, making you smile, as you pulled his head closer to your head, till his forehead was touching your forehead</p><p>“Good,” You teased. Your lips hovering above his. Jay felt his breath hitch when your lips touched his softly. Eyes fluttering closed. Your hands gripped his nape tightly. Kissing him feverishly…</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Aw, thank you so much, babe, that means a lot. Got a Jay Halstead or Chicago PD or One Chicago request? Send it in! REQUESTS ARE OPEN! FEEDBACK IS APPRECIATED!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>